Top 5 times racers messed up BIG TIME!
Top 5 times racers messed up BIG TIME! Oh and also Bob Cutlass. 5. Johnny Blamer at 2004 racers answer questions Ralph Carlow interview - Reveals Kori is dating Bob and makes her upset until Johnny apologized in the Texas 350 Kori: WHAAAAAAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!? Johnny: Hey Kori! Look what I made. I heard your conversation and I told EVERYONE you are dating Bob! Kori: YOU? YOU! Um... I- Red reporter: Kori, is it true you have been dating? Blue minivan reporter: For how long? And will you get married? Kori (starts to cry): I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I CAN NEVER TRUST YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN IN MY (Serbia Strong) LIFE! YOU SPILLED MY MOST SACRED SECRET! I AM DONE! 4. Claude Scruggs at 1991 Leak Less 400 - Leaves the pit stop early and his tire comes off one lap later and he has to retire Claude: Stacy HURRY UP! Stacy: I'm trying be patient Claude! (Claude has left already) Stacy: AGH! YOU STILL HAD ONE TIRE NOT FIXED ON PROPERLY! 3. Johnathan Melter at the 1983 Southern 350 at Darlington - Calls Cole Speedland the b word on live TV (censored of course by the popeye toot) after Cole wins. Johnathan: Cole, YOU ARE A SON OF A (Popeye toot)! Cole: WHAT!? 2. Bob Cutlass at 2013 Fei 400 - Calls Markus Krankzler "Ernie Gearson" by mistake Bob: Mcqueen leading! Cal Weathers and Bobby Swift 2nd and 3rd! Ernie Gearson 4th! Dirkson D'agostino 5th! Darrell: WAIT THAT'S MARKUS IN 4th! YOU FREAKING CALLED MARKUS KRANKZLER ERNIE GEARSON! Bob: WAIT WHAT? OH NO I DID! ON LIVE TV I CALLED MARKUS KRANKZLER ERNIE GEARSON! OH NO NO NO NO! (Triggered)! I can't believe I did this on live TV! I CAN'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE IT! (Markus Team Radio) Transberry Juice crew chief: MARKUS! Did you know Bob just called you Ernie Gearson? Markus: WHAT?! HOW DID HE! I DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE ERNIE GEARSON! I AM PURPLE HE IS LIGHT BLUE! I DON'T (Seal Bark) BELIEVE IT! How did that even happen! I can't believe Bob called me ERNIE GEARSON!!!!! Jack: SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Markus: OMG, JACK THE SEAL 2.0! THANKS TO THE STUPID CENSOR SOUND, JACK DEPOST IS A SEAL AND WILL NEVER COME BACK TO LIVE AS JACK DEPOST EVER AGAIN! Jack: I am acting you idiot. I am Jack Depost! Just that I love to act much like Rex loves to sing! And you love to um, argue. Seriously calm down. You fight with Terry last year when your can punctured his tire. Markus: But he started it! Jack: Yeah whatever. Markus: Ok. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE BOB CALLED ME ERNIE GEARSON EVEN THOUGH WE DON'T LOOK ALIKE AT ALL! 1. Bumper Car Gerry Jones at 1958 Brickyard 400 - Says "STUPID CUNNINGHAM!" and causes Lee to crash and then more cars and the result is Gerry gets banned and arrested for life at the end of the race! Gerry: AGH! Stupid CUNNINGHAM! (pushes Lee) Lee: AH! Leroy: Oh dang! I crashed into Cunningham that is. Pinkie: Leroy Hemming crashed into Lee Cunningham. Gerry Jones seemed to push him! The first out of the rookie sensation trio. Gerry: Impressed Lou and Junior? Junior: Lee was my friend! Why did you do that! Don't mess with me because I can push you if I have to- Gerry: Ok, ok! I won't mess with you! Spike: One of the three rookie sensations was pushed by a mean sponsorless racer. How historic!